RayKo Photo's 6th Annual International Juried Plastic Camera Show, Call for Entries
6th Annual International Juried Plastic Camera Show CALL FOR ENTRIES CALL FOR ENTRIES DESCRIPTION This competition is open to artists working with plastic cameras with plastic lenses. The more obsolete, flawed, and lo-tech, the better. Images should be taken with cameras with limited controls, such as Diana, Holga, Lubitel, Lomo, Banner, and Ansco cameras. Beautiful prints from less-than-gorgeous cameras – that’s what we’re looking for! This is RayKo’s largest exhibition of the year with artists from all over the globe submitting work, and hundreds of attendees at the reception. PRIZES: Best of Show - $400 cash prize and 4 Honorable mention juror awards JUROR Ann Jastrab is currently the Gallery Director at RayKo Photo Center. The RayKo Gallery offers over 1600 square feet of exhibition space and presents eight to ten shows annually featuring many nationally recognized artists. Ann regularly participates as a juror and reviewer for a multitude of organizations: the Seoul International Photo Festival, GuatePhoto, Fotofest, Photolucida, Review Santa Fe, Review LA, PhotoAlliance, SPE, Fotovision, the Center for Fine Art Photography, the SFAC, the Academy of Art in SF, Artspan, SFAI, Click646, and Critical Mass. She has also been teaching at the Maine Photographic Workshops (now Maine Media Workshops) since 1994. ENTRY GUIDELINES – Deadline for Submissions: January 4th, 2013 Entry Fee (non-refundable): $30/up to 3 images. $5/'''additional image up to 10 images.' Limit 10 images per person. All entries must be jpegs or tiffs, not bigger than 2MB, longest side 1280 pixels. Save files with artist's last name, first name, and title of image; Example: Smith_Jane_Pigeons01.jpg. Any work deemed misrepresented by its digital file will be declined. '''Online Submission: '''https://client.smarterentry.com/RayKo Snail Mail Submission: Send files on CD or DVD. Include completed submission form (found here ) and check or money order payable to RayKo Photo Center. Send to: RayKo Photo Center, c/o Plastic Camera Show, 428 Third St, San Francisco, CA 94107. '''NOTIFICATION' Notification of juried results will be mailed or emailed on January 11, 2013. SUBMISSION OF ACCEPTED WORK Accepted artists will be invited to send or deliver actual work. All work must be framed or mounted with a wire affixed and ready to hang. NO SAW TOOTH HANGERS. Entries are handled with great care, however, RayKo assumes no liability for work on its premises. All selected works must be for sale. RayKo retains 40% commission on all photographs sold, so price accordingly. Selected images may be used for promotion of the exhibition. ELIGIBILITY All work must be taken with a plastic camera and plastic lens and must be original. Works previously shown at RayKo is not eligible. EXHBITION & ARTWORK DELIVERY/RETURN SCHEDULE Jan 4, 2013 Deadline for submissions. Late submissions will not be reviewed. Jan 11, 2013 Notification sent Feb 23, 2013 Hand delivery day Feb 27, 2013 Deadline for shipped works (late submissions or substitute images will not be hung) Mar 6 – April 21 Exhibition on view March 6, 2013 Opening reception, 6-8p April 27, 2013 Pick-up hand-delivered work May 17, 2013 Works shipped by RayKo Photo, raykophoto.com